


Serendipity

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Afi and Amma are Alex n Íþró grandparents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dad AU, Dad Robbie Rotten, Enemies to Lovers, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gen 1 Íþró eats raw fish, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Robbie & Glanni are Twins, Weird Plot Shit, Íþróttaálfurinn & Sportacus (LazyTown) Are Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: "The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.”Or the Petshop worker/Gymnastics coach!Sportacus & Tailor/Mechanic/Dad!Robbie AU that no one asked for but I wrote it.





	1. Pups n kits

**Author's Note:**

> This is, uh. A bunch of headcanons I decided to mash into one story.
> 
> To keep everything straight -lol-
> 
> Robin 'Robbie' Rotten is the second oldest of siblings, He is 2 minutes younger than his Twin, Glanni, and has 3 younger brothers; Tobby, Flobby, and Bobby (or: Tobias, Florence, and Robert). Robbie works as a tailor as well as a mechanic, he owns the local work shop and does his tailoring in his home. Glanni use to be a gang leader who went to jail for 6 years and now lives with his brother and helps care for Robbie's kids and works as a hair & make-up stylist during the day.  
> Robbie & Glanni are 35 years old. Bobby is 28, Tobby is 25, and Flobby is 32. 
> 
> Robbie is the single father of both Stephanie and Rottenella (Gabriella) whose mother ran off to join the circus after Stephanie was born.  
> Ella is 10 years old while Stephanie is 9.
> 
> Alex 'Sportacus' Styrkur is the younger sibling of his big brother, Íþróttaálfurinn, they both are Gymnastics coaches and owners of the gym but needed extra money so Sportacus got a job at the local pet store. Íþróttaálfurinn use to be a police officer but quit as he wasn't fond of it.  
> Sportacus is 30 while Íþróttaálfurinn is 43.
> 
> Soo, yea :D

“I don’t see your fascination with these diseased little. . . animals. Honestly, child, they are messy and deranged creatures who only wish to make you sneeze and regret your life once you realize how much work they are, and trust me you will regret it.” Robbie said, unconsciously comparing animals to his brother who reminded him much of a cat, he began looking around the small pet store that opened up recently near the Glæpur homestead.

It was a quaint place, much different than the office that stood here a few months prior, the name escaping him at the moment but it was something like, ‘Imbecile, Schmuck, and Simpleton Associates’ or the like, he wouldn’t be surprised if their names were close to that honestly with all of his daughters friends names being even more ridiculous. While the office was a busy, bustling place full of stuck up people wearing suits that were either 2 sizes too small or big who wanted nothing to do with people below their income, this place had sparse visitors with the occasional elderly women coming in for a new pet parakeet or a child with their parents who were obviously dragged in, looking like they were tired and not ready to deal with a new pet kitten, ferret, or pup. The people who did work were mostly petite, kitten-loving teenage girls who were too peppy but better than the suit wearing fools, they did their job quickly thankfully, the one male that Robbie beheld earlier must be the one who deals with the scaled creatures. Him or the heavily tattooed woman who greeted them as they came in.

He huffed as a small black and white Tuxedo kitten stared up at him with it’s bright blue, memorizing eyes and he drooped a bit, feeling something within his chest akin to fondness but grumbled and pushed that to the side, standing up straighter and turning towards the shorter companion with him, his daughter, Ella, who recently turned 10 years old who was giving him the exact same look.

“Oh, pleasssee, daddy? I promise I’ll take very good care of her! I’ll clean out her litter box, take her outside to play, make sure she has food and water all the time!” Her face was getting glazed over with a dreamy sort of look as she imagined everything her and the kitten could do together. She reached over and picked up the kitten, holding it to herself and cuddling it against her face, giggling once it began to purr loudly.

Robbie had to stop himself from getting out his cellphone to take a picture of this cute moment that was happening in front of him and send the picture to his brother who was currently outside at the car doing who even knows what, he refused to go into the pet store though for unknown reasons, he opted for clearing his throat instead. “And who exactly will be paying for this food and litter?” He asked the petite girl whom of which proceeded to freeze and look sadly down at the kitten, stroking its fur fondly before going to put it up. Robbie stopped her and shook his head. “Let’s get it. But you best remember those promises you just made, missy.” He watched as her face broke out into the biggest grin he’d ever seen and he just smiled as the girl ran off to find her younger sister, Stephanie, the good news. 

The thought that now the second girl would want a pet animal didn’t occur to him until he had a big bag of kitten feed and a box of litter in his arms and the dark brown haired girl ran up holding up a golden retriever puppy with Ella close behind with the kitten in her own arms and another older man with them.

“Daddy, Daddy! Can I get a puppy? Mr. Sportacus here told me that these puppies are going fast and look how CUTE he is!” She exclaimed, meaning the puppy and trying to get her father’s attention, but Robbie just stared at the man behind his daughters, barely hearing anything that the girl said, he definitely heard that ridiculous name though.

“Who are you and what kind of name is Sportacus?” Robbie asked, motioning for the girls to step behind him, they obeyed, albit confused. To say he was a protective father was an understatement, he would and could kill for his children’s safety, and some pretty boy isn’t going to change that. 

And by ‘pretty’ he of course meant ‘Drop-Dead GORGEOUS’, this man looked to have stepped right out of a Men’s Fitness Magazine with his bulging muscles which could be clearly seen even with an apron obscuring his front from view but with his hands positioned on his hips like they were Robbie could make out each individual muscle in this man’s arms, the urge to grab an arm and just squeeze it to see if he was hiding balloons within his skin was strong. As he made his way up, he sees the worker has a strong jawline that had to have been carved by Michelangelo himself with a brilliant smile to make anyone sway that caused small wrinkles to appear at the edges of his cerulean eyes that looked up at Robbie from his inferior height, dark blonde curls falling out of a blue stocking cap sat loosely on the top of his head. Robbie could imagine a set of goggles to go with it actually.

He looked too happy for Robbie’s taste.

Didn’t stop him from feeling his cheeks begin to heat up of course when they made eye contact.

The man chuckled and held out his hand to Robbie, smiling widening if that was even possible. “Hello Stephanie and Ella’s father! My real name isn’t Sportacus, that’s just a nickname kids at the gym call me,” He motioned to his name tag, “My real name is Alex Styrkur.” 

Robbie looked down at the hand and set down the box of litter and ignoring the pops that sounded when he stood back up straight, and ignoring the flinch ‘Sportacus’ made, holding his own hand out, “Your last name, it means Strength. Are you serious?” It had to either be a coincidence of he took his last name VERY seriously. “Anyways, My name is Robin Glæpur.” Alex shook his hand, making Robbie wince at the strength behind it. He definitely took the last name seriously.

“And yours means Crime.” Alex said cheekily, letting go of Robbie’s hand, “It’s nice to meet someone else with an Icelandic history here in America, much too rare. Your daughters here are an absolute delight. Do you need help carrying everything?”

Robbie looked down at the 60 pounds worth of items he had set down during their exchange and while he wished the attractive man would leave him and his family alone, he really didn’t feel like rebalancing all of it back into his arms. He sighed, defeated by his own laziness and nodded. “Please?”

“My pleasure!” Alex exclaimed, throwing the bag of food over his back as if it was nothing and grabbing the handle of the litter box. “You now need puppy chow as well.” Robbie looked down at Stephanie with a harmless glare, she just smiled and held the puppy closer to herself. “I recommend Caster and Pollux Organix Dry Dog Food, real organic chicken is the number one ingredient in it along with other high-quality ingredients such as-”

“Yes, very fascinating, just grab a bag of whatever so we can get out of here.” Robbie said, making Ella laugh and Stephanie to nudge Robbie sharply in his side, making him hiss from the suddenness of it. He glared down at his pink clad 9 year old and huffed, mumbling out an apology that made Alex laugh and he threw another bag of food over his shoulder. “Children, go and find some toys for these creatures,” Robbie said, taking both the kitten and puppy into his arms, not because he wanted to PET them, god forbid he admitted that, “I’ll take them so you have more arm room. Go crazy.” He sighed in exasperation as the girls squealed and ran down the aisle towards what he assumes is the toy area. 

He adjusted the animals in his arms and looked at them. The blonde pup yipped and licked his chin, startling him and he huffed, cheeks getting a bit warm and looked at the kitten which was kneading his arm, eyes closed, and purring. “Well, I’ve already chosen my favorite,” Robbie looked at the puppy, “Best try harder, hmm?” The puppy just barked and began to pant, the happiest look on it’s face while it stared up at him, Robbie scoffed and when he turned back, he found Alex looking at him with a small smile on his face, much different than the one he had before when the children were present, Robbie couldn’t for the life of him understand it as it was soon replaced with a huge grin and the turning around of the man. 

Robbie followed the shorter of the two up to the checkout line, looking him up and down as he memorized how his ass looked in his jeans, how his thighs bulged whenever he took a step, and how his back muscles were working overtime to keep all the bags balanced on his shoulders and litter box held tightly in one of his somehow muscular hands. Robbie sincerely hoped he was not drooling.

“-obin? Robin?” He looked up quickly to find Alex looking at him with a knowing smile and Robbie cleared his throat, pushing down the growing blush that was obvious on his pale features. 

“Yes, Sportakook?” Oh god why did he say that, his eyes widened but Alex just laughed, scanning the items before throwing them to the side, leaning against the counter as they waited for the girls to show back up.

“That is a new one! I have not heard that before.” Robbie hummed, still embarrassed about the entire ordeal.

“Yes, well. . .I’m sorry I should not have said that, it was out of line.” He watched as the smile vanished on Alex’s face and he looked ready to open his mouth to say something until the girls ran up, piling a stack of different toys and accessories onto the counter, his confused face changed into one of shock and looked back up to Robbie who blinked and looked between him, the items, and the girls. “Well? Go on and scan my stuff.”

“Daddy! There were so many choices I couldn’t just pick one!” Ella exclaimed, showing Robbie a very beautiful purple collar she found with gems decorating it, a light blue colored one with glitter, and a gradient blue and purple one with gems. Robbie hummed in thought as he looked at the three choices before him and picked the gradient one, finding it much more aesthetically pleasing than the other two. He handed the kitten to Ella and the puppy to Stephanie once she chose the bright pink collar for her puppy, taking the miscellaneous collars from them both and planned to go and put them up before Alex grabbed them.

“I’ll put them back where they belong later! Now, let’s get all your stuff paid for and out to the car?” He said, bright grin present once again and Robbie nodded, giving a bit of a strained smile back at the man’s sudden urge to get rid of them and swiped his card, tapping in his code quickly and putting his card back up. Once everything was ready the girls grabbed their bags of accessories while Alex threw the bags of food over his shoulder and the cat litter, leaving Robbie to lead them out of the store and to the car where Glanni was sitting on the hood, bright pink faux fur coat contrasting his black skinny jeans.

Robbie sighed and pushed a button on his keychain, making the back of the buick pop open and Glanni to look over at the group, tilting his cateye sunglasses downwards as he looked over the newest member, smirking. 

“What have I said about laying on the hood of the car?” Robbie asked, a bit of a whine in his voice and Glanni laughed, hopping off of it and standing up straight as he shoved his cellphone into his pocket.

“That I’m leaving dents in it with my fatass.” Glanni quoted and continued to stare at Alex who was now putting the items into the back of the car with the girls talking excitedly to him about who knows what. “Who is that?” Glanni asked with a bit of a sneer and Robbie smacked his arm.

“One of the workers in the pet store. Be nice.” Robbie commanded and Glanni glared half-heartedly at his younger brother.

“Very well. I make no promises of course.” Glanni crossed her heart with one hand while the other was held pointedly up in the air in front of Robbie’s face, fingers crossed. Robbie just sighed deeply, rolling his head back as Alex came around with the girls still behind him, eyes wide and large grins plastered on their faces.

“So ah, Robin. The girls and I were just discussing it and I would like to propose something!” Robbie tried to ignore his heart speeding up and the hope that it was a date. He nodded as for the blonde to go on, Alex smiled. “Well, I mentioned that I go to a gym, já? Well, I am actually one of the co-coaches there in the gymnastics area and your two girls seemed VERY interested! And well, girls?”

Stephanie stepped up, playing up her puppy dog eyes and Robbie knew he was going to say yes to whatever she asked. “Can we please please please go to gymnastics? It sounds like so much FUN!”

“And it could help with Stephanie’s stiff joints! And help me with ballet!” Ella piped in, wrapping an arm around her younger sister and with the both of them looking at him like that he just groaned and spun in a circle, both convinced and, he wouldn’t admit this of course, disappointed it wasn’t a date proposal. The girls both cheered as they knew what it meant, the first part anyhow, while Alex stood there, confused but smiling nonetheless. Glanni laughed at the athletic mans face and Robbie covered his brothers mouth once he was upright again.

“Very well! You have decided your fate of exercising. When can they start and do I have to fill out paperwork?” Robbie despised paperwork, but for his girls he would do anything. 

“Sadly, yes.” Alex rubbed the back of his head, giving a sympathetic smile. “But! It doesn’t take long at all! You can come by the gym on Wednesday or Friday to fill it all out and they can start on that following Monday after school if that works for you?” Robbie nodded, *“Frábær! Here is my card so you can call, email, or text me for any additional information! Or if you just wanna talk or-”

“Yes, yes, We get it you overactive elf. Shoo now.” Glanni said, swiping the card from Alex’s hands and shoving it into Robbie’s hand. “Come now girls, you don’t want to make Uncle Glanni late, do you?” As he said this he patted the top of the dog and cat’s head, smiling at the small creatures who were content in the arms of the girls. The girls shook their heads and piled into the back of the car, buckling up.

“Ah! I’m sorry, uhm. Glanni was it?” Alex said, holding a hand out to the taller man who ignored his hand and just nodded, turning and getting into the passenger seat of the buick. Alex awkwardly put his hand down and turned to Robbie, smile appearing ten-fold. “I hope to see you again, Robin!” Robbie waved shyly as the man jogged off back towards the store, adding in a flip and giving a thumbs up to Robbie who flushed at how easy he made the action look.

“A showoff he is.” Glanni said, holding his jaw in his chin as he looked boredly towards the store then flicked his sunglasses back onto his face as he sunk down into the leather seats, trying to push aside the uneasiness of how familiar the store worker looked. Robbie nodded, making his way around the car and getting in. 

Once he was buckled in he looked back at the girls who were petting each other's new pets, discussing names before they both looked at him.

“Sooo, are you and Mr. Sportacus going to date?” Ella asked, tilting her head and Stephanie nodded her head, a huge grin on her face.

“You guys were so cute! The way he looked at you whenever you looked away was so. . .whoa. It looked the same as when you use to look at momma.” Robbie paled, turning back around and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Let’s. . .Let’s just go home and show the animals their new home.” Robbie muttered, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

\----

Glanni scurried into his room as soon as they stopped the car, leaving Robbie and the girls to handle all of the heavy lifting. Robbie shook his head and looked to the two girls who were attempting to get the 60 lb dog food bag out of the back and she shooed them away.

“That isn’t safe. Just drag the litter in, don’t pick it up, drag.” He demanded and the girls nodded, ready to drag the plastic container together at the count of three. Robbie watched a bit amused before turning to the car and easily throwing the bag of food over his shoulder, he heard a gasp and turned quickly, fear prickling through him of the possibility of one of the girls being hurt. They weren’t, they were looking at him with stars in their eyes, metaphorically of course. “What?”

“You did that so. . .gracefully!” Stephanie said, hands on her cheeks and Robbie just tilted his head in confusion.

“What she is saying Dad, is that; We had no idea you were so strong!” Gabriella explained, stepping forward and Stephanie nodded behind her.

“Of course I’m strong!” Robbie said, dramatically putting a hand on his chest and using the other to keep the bag balanced. “I’m offended you thought I was weak!” He flung his head up, huffing. The girls began to giggle and he could only smile and watch as they dragged the litter inside. Robbie looked in the car to see the two animals curled up soundly in the seat, ears twitching whenever a sound is made but other than that they were completely still. He smiled softly and carried the bags inside. 

Glanni walked past Robbie as he was coming in and Robbie stopped him, “What are you up to?”

Glanni scoffed, standing up straight and due to his heels he was much taller than his already 6’2” brother. “I see I can’t leave the house without telling you everything I’ll be doing. I’ll have you know I’m older by 2 minutes and I can do what I want.” He leveled a look on his twin and Robbie could only roll his eyes, he constantly used the fact he was older to do what he wants and to tell Robbie what to do, it never worked of course but he couldn't tell Glanni that, he'd throw a fit.

“Okay, okay. Do what you want, just don’t get hurt and please take your car. I need my car tonight.”

“Of course I would take MY car. Mine is much more fashionable, and where I’m going, style is EVERYTHING.” Glanni flung his hands out in a pose and Robbie chuckled, patting his brother’s shoulder and nodding as he steps by him, “And what do YOU need the car for dear young brother?” Glanni asked, twirling around and fluffing up his coat, his sudden curiosity making Robbie groan.

“No reason, just go.” He insisted but Glanni was never known for leaving well enough alone. He scooted right up into his siblings space and leaned his face close to his, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Did you not tell me something?” Robbie pushed his face away, grimacing.

“Yes, actually,” Robbie turned seriously toward his brother who now looked giddy as if he was going to be told an amazing secret that would change everything he knows about his younger brother, could it be he had a date with the hot petstore guy? Or maybe someone Glanni has not met yet? The possibilities were endless, “you need to brush your teeth, you breath smells atrocious.” Glanni’s face fell and he huffed, crossing his fluffy pink clad arms over his chest and turning away, heels screeching on the tile.

“Fine! Be like that.” He fake wiped a tear away as he sauntered towards the front door, “Just know I will no longer tell you any gossip I hear at the club.” The front door slammed shut and Robbie dropped the bag of dog food on the kitchen floor. He turned to see the girls got the box in the corner safely and were going back outside to get the furry creatures. He furrowed his brows, feeling like something was wrong.

Realization set in.

He face palmed.

He forgot the litter BOX.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finally gets around to signing his girls up for that 'Flippity flip exercise class' and Glanni meets an old friend. 
> 
> Also enthusiastic grandfathers are terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than I thought it would honestly.
> 
> Sorry for taking awhile to post this. Google Docs likes to delete EVERYTHING so I had to rewrite this like 3 or 4 times.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming! Calm yourselves.” It was another normal day in the Glæpur household and the girls were rushing Robbie way too much for his poor old heart to handle. He wasn’t that old but that didn’t stop the jibes thrown at him from his brother whenever he mentioned how his back was killing him or his knee went out while working. It also never stopped Robbie from doing the same to his twin.

Robbie rubbed at his hair, getting angry as it refused to listen to him, he got more hair gel out and ran his hands through his hair more. His makeup was already done and perfect, done by himself as his brother always tried to make him look like a corner dollar whore and his daughters always made him look like a barbie doll, but think 1000x worse, sans the blonde hair thankfully. He sighed and gave up on his hair, watching as a lone curl fell onto his forehead. He shook his head and turned away from the mirror, pushing his OCD down as he tied his bowtie with precision and grace that only one who does it everyday could do and straightened his lilac colored blouse, he looked in the mirror for a split second, turning away before looking back and checking himself out, he flashed his reflection a grin and rushed downstairs, checking his pockets. Cursing, he began to run through the house in a frenzy.

Glanni came down the stairs, wearing his usual black boots with a pair of dark magenta skinny jeans and a loose black shirt that fell off of one shoulder with a lighter pink tank top underneath. Robbie never let him wear this outfit without commenting how he looked like a common teenage girl but Glanni thought the jeans brought out his assets while the top showed off his flawless pale skin, nothing could bring him down when it came to his -not so stylish- fashion sense. 

“So, what are you doing today?” Glanni asked, flopping stomach down on the couch and swinging his legs back and forth as he looks in a magazine, he purses his lips when he realizes he is being ignored for a pair of keys that have been ‘lost’. He cleared this throat louder and sat up, huffing when Robbie ran by him, eyes wide and frantic. “Robin! I saiiddd, What are you doing today?”

Robbie stopped suddenly and turned to Glanni, looking defeated and putting his face in his hands. “I can’t find my keys!” His brother smirked and held up his hand, dangling Robbie’s keys from his middle finger as he gave him the bird. Robbie growled and swiped at them, missing as Glanni leaned backwards and stood up, spinning out of the way and booking it towards another room. Robbie ran after him, making Glanni cackle gleefully, the girls watched in amusement from their place at the front door, book bags hanging uselessly from their shoulders as they gave one another a look. 

“Sometimes I wonder if WE’RE the adults in this household.” Stephanie giggled and Ella nodded, laughing along with her sister.

In the kitchen the two tall men came to a halt around the island. 

The older of the two leaned on the island, grinning. “Tell me what you’re doing today and I’ll give you your keys back.” Glanni said, swinging the keys back and forth right out of reach. Robbie stood up and fixed his shirt once again as it got wrinkled during their spat.

“If you MUST know, I plan on going over to the gym today to sign up Steph and Ella for the gymnastics, jumpity crap with Alex, then get some lunch depending on how long it takes and maybe do some shopping. I’m running out of pink fabric due to someone and their little lookalike.” He looked at Glanni with a raised brow and Glanni laughed, throwing the keys to Robbie who easily caught them with one hand and shoved them into his pocket.

“Well, you know how much Stephanie and I LOVE pink, it’s a fabulous color. Just like how you and Gabriella love purple. But, anyways, I want to go with. I don’t have to open up the salon until 11.”

“Why do you want to go?”

“No reason. . .well, maybe there is a small reason.” Glanni came around the island, “There will be a lot of muscular people there, you know how much I love muscles on my interests.” Glanni purred, flicking Robbie in the nose who scoffed.

“For all that is good please don’t flirt with Alex, please?”

“Of course not, my meticulous brother, he is all yours!” Robbie swiped at Glanni who laughed “Now, shall we leave? The girls are waiting.”

\--

Once the girls were dropped off safely at the school with some bickering involved on stopping for some breakfast with Stephanie begging for some tea, biscuits, and gravy, Ella just wanting a Mcgriddle from McDonalds and maybe a tea as well, the twins finally made their way downtown, assuming the gym must be down that way as everything else important seemed to be this way. They never did much care for where the gym was, as they wouldn’t even think of going there no matter what. Except for now, due to an overly attractive energetic pet store worker. They weren’t using the GPS as Glanni didn’t feel like working it and he was much too busy on Instagram to care.

“You know, Robbie. Have you thought of perhaps, oh, I don’t know. . . TEXTING your boy toy to find out where exactly this place is?” Glanni sat his phone down once he successfully posted his selfie which consisted of a horrid duck lip face and a filter that made his skin look smooth and lips kissable, it already has over 100 likes, and Robbie just hissed, pulling over and shutting the car down, resting his head on the steering wheel.

“That. . .may be quite helpful.” Robbie mumbled, cursing his brother for being right like he always seemed to be. Glanni could only smirk as he watched Robbie pull out his cellphone. He huffed as he typed in the number that Alex gave him, considering what exactly to send to him before shrugging and typing away

<‘Hello. It’s Robin, from the pet store. I’ve finally got a day off and was wondering if I could come over and sign Steph and Ella up for your gymnastics flippity exercising mumbo jumbo.’>

“Did you seriously just text him ‘Mumbo Jumbo’?” Glanni asked, looking over at Robbie’s phone as he couldn’t help being nosy, it was a problem, one he couldn’t and wouldn’t change for anybody. Robbie growled a bit and went to backspace the message but instead hit the send button, gasping and holding onto the phone so tight his knuckles went white. Glanni could only laugh his head off at the mistake. Robbie gulped and waited to see if he got a reply, it didn’t take as long as he thought.

<‘Hey Robin!! :{D I was wondering when you would message me!!’>

<‘But I’m at the gym right now if you want to come over and sign them up!! The address is 10 Mayhem Drive. :{)’>

Robbie could only stare at the emoji that Alex had sent in shock and Glanni leaned over, peering down at Robbie’s phone and squinting a bit in confusion before a grin broke out over his face.

“Oh my fucking god, he is such a DORK.” Glanni howled, almost falling out of his seat in laugher and just barely hitting Robbie with one of his heels. Robbie grumbled as he sent a reply to Alex saying they would be there in ten minutes and swiped at Glanni, hitting him in the calf and making him yowl.

“Stop being an ass and put your seatbelt on.” Glanni wiped at his face, waving a hand at Robbie as he did what he was told. Sort of. He refused to put a seatbelt on. Glanni looked up and covered his mouth, grinning.

“You know. We are definitely going to be there in less than ten minutes, in fact, we may be there in a minute.” He said, Robbie looked confused until he looked where Glanni was now pointing with a long manicured black nail and saw the Gym right across from where they had pulled over. Robbie blinked as Glanni giggled and jumped out of the car. “Come along!” 

Robbie begrudgingly stepped out of the car and led the way into the gym, squinting from the florescent lighting and making a face at the smell of the place, like sweat and bleach. Glanni groaned behind him, this sort of lighting was not at all good for your skin, he should have brought his hat, he knew he needed it but thought maybe he wouldn’t, he obviously did. He scolded himself for his stupidity and covered his nose.

At the front desk of the place sat a man who looked similar to Alex but older, it wasn’t that noticeable except for the deeper smile lines and crow's feet on him, he was equally, if not more so, muscular than Alex and had longer curlier hair than the other, it was pulled back into a loose ponytail with some strands falling in his face. Like Alex, this man had a ridiculous mustache above his lips. 

Robbie heard Glanni gasp behind him and turned to see him looking right at the man at the desk, “I knew your boy toy looked familiar!” He yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, including the man who froze when he saw us. “Robbie! That’s the fucking cop who chased me for months on end and then locked me up for all those years.” Glanni hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the man who was now standing up and making his way over, slowly as he looked Glanni up and down, not believing his eyes.

“Glanni? Glanni Glæpur?” He asked, sounding breathless as he looked at the older of the two, he didn’t seem to be angry seeing a criminal, if anything he looked . . . . happy, relieved, hopeful. “I never thought I would see you again! How are you?” 

“How am I? How AM I?” Glanni screeched then calmed down in a second, “I’m actually quite well, thank you for asking.” He started checking out his nails, refusing to look the man in the eye. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not pissed at you!” He snapped, making the Alex Look-alike nod in understanding.

Robbie continued to stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do in this situation, he really wished Alex would show up to save him from this awkward situation.

“What have you been up to?” Not Alex asked, stepping closer to Glanni which made him seize up a bit and look down at him. 

“A bit of this and that. After I got out I moved in with my brother and his girls. Got a job at a Salon and just been having a decently fun time, Officer Íþróttaálfurinn.” 

“I'm no longer an officer. I quit after, well, after you went to prison.” 

Glanni looked taken aback by this, blinking owlishly at the man, “Why is that?”

“I just wasn’t cut out for the job, I didn’t enjoy doing what I did and well, now I am a co-owner of this here Gym with my brother Alex. Speaking of the devil, here he is!” 

Robbie breathed out in relief and turned to see Alex, looking as good as ever and Robbie gulped, giving a small smile to him as Alex flipped over. He landed right in front of Robbie and held his hand out.

“Robin! You made it!” He smiled at Robbie as they shook hands real fast, his hand lingered a bit on Robbie’s before letting go and turning to Íþróttaálfurinn. “This is the man I was telling you about! And oh, lookie there you brought Glanni with you. Systkini (Brother), you obviously know Glanni already so this is Glanni’s brother, Robin Glæpur. He’s going to be signing up his daughters for our aerobics class!” Alex said proudly, Íþróttaálfurinn nodded as Alex grabbed my arm in a strong grip and led us away from the two older siblings. “So Robin. Just so you know my brother is totally in love with your brother and I knew that if you came here Glanni would tag along to check out the muscular people as he seems like that sort of guy and the two would meet again.”

“Your brother loves mine?”

“Well, I think so. When he had the case for Glanni he never shut up about how smart this criminal was and he would sometimes slip up and call him attractive, that sort of stuff. He never shut up about him again after Glanni was sent off to prison and he quit the police force, he always wanted to go visit Glanni in prison but always assumed Glanni hated his guts you see--Hello Nienni!-- so he never went to visit him.” Alex explained while Robbie nodded along.

“Well, if it makes it any better Glanni is totally in love with your brother as well.”

“That’s fantastic!” Alex said, looking quite pleased, “Maybe now my brother will leave me alone!” He joked and Robin huffed a laugh, not being able to help the smile that showed up on his face.

“So, did you essentially use me to help set up our brothers?” Robbie asked and Alex shook his head, looking frantic.

“I didn’t! Well I mean, uh. Maybe? Not on purpose? But that’s not the whole reason, I really do like you--your girls and you so happening to be a Glæpur was a coincidence. I swear, I would never use you.”

“Calm down Sportaflop. I don’t mind, like you I want my brother to leave me alone.” Alex laughed at the nickname and coughed a bit, looking away but Robbie noticed the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Alex then grinned and pointed somewhere, Robbie followed his gaze. 

“That is Solla!” Alex waved over at a long pink haired woman who waved back happily, “We hired her because she is quite amazing at tumbling and uh. . . some parents weren’t exactly comfortable having two adult males teach their daughters.” Alex frowned at that and Robbie frowned as well, feeling his chest tighten at the sad look the other made, he didn’t want him to look like that, it didn’t fit him at all, “But! Like I said she is amazing and that over there is Halla, her wife! They have a kid together, Trixie, who is actually Trans! He is very. . .” He seemed to be trying to figure out how to describe the rambunctious child, ” . .mischievous.”

“Oh, I know Trixie, he’s a friend of Ella and Stephs actually. Doesn’t he go by Travis?” Robbie asked and Alex nodded, his smile returning.

“His name was originally Beatrix, he hated that, but he still likes his nickname!” Alex said, now walking backwards as he waved at Halla who made a provocative motion with her hands, making Alex blush deeply and turn around. 

“So Robbie, what do you do?” Alex asked, trying to forget what Halla did towards him and get rid of the obvious blush he had on his cheeks and Robbie looked at him, confused at both the question and why the shorter man's face was so red.

“Do. . .?”

“You know, job wise!” He explained and Robbie made a sound of acknowledgement and hummed in thought.

“I uh, am a part time tailor in my basement, I get commissioned by people around the town and I actually own the local mechanic shop downtown.”

“Really! My brother had been looking for a second job actually and that would be great for him!”

“Does he know anything about cars?”

“I mean. . .” Alex turned his head away, scratching his cheek, “He knows. . . enough?” Alex chuckled, face a bit red again, he cursed his natural pink cheeks.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Robbie laughed lowly as Alex grinned, stopping at a door.

“Well, this is my office! Let us uh, talk paperwork. Talk about the paperwork.” Alex stuttered over his words making Robbie grin. He stepped into the office and internally sighed, Alex really did like the whole Blue and White aesthetic didn’t he? The entire room was pure white with a few blue accents here and there. 

“Alex!” Robbie screamed as a older man jumped down right on top of Alex, laughing as he manhandled the blue clad man, Alex fought back but you could tell there was no serious harm happening between the two. Robbie of course didn’t know so he tried to intervene but Alex pushed him back and got dragged back into the scraffle. 

“Ah! Uhm, what do I do?” Robbie said, not sure if he should get help or not but before he could decide the two men were done and laughing on the ground. The older one jumped up and held a hand out to Robbie, “Oh, hello.” Robbie said nervously, shaking the man's hand. He looked similiar to a goat in a way but all in all looked like a much older version of Alex, shorter though, and his hair was covered by a horrendous orange cap that flopped everywhere when he moved.

“Robin! This is my Grandfather, his name is also Íþróttaálfurinn like my brother so everyone here called his Afi!” Alex explained as his grandfather flipped away from Robbie and landed in his chair, Robbie watched in disgust as he pulled out a bag of raw marlon fish and straight up ate one. Raw. Robbie gagged and bit and the man raised an eyebrow in question.

“Eitthvað að? (Something wrong?)” Afi asked and Robbie shook his head, Alex looked between the two, confused at the situation.

“Nei, auðvitað ekki. Ég hef það gott. (No, of course not. I’m fine.)” Robbie said and as soon as he finished the last word Afi was up and in front of Robbie, grabbing his arms tightly and keeping him there as he spoke quickly in icelandic. Alex laughed a bit and tapped his grandfather's shoulder, saving Robbie from the attack of the shorter man.

“Afi, þú getur láta okkur í friði nú? Við höfum viðskipti að ræða. (Grandfather, can you leave us for now? We have business to discuss.)” Alex told his grandfather who nodded happily, grabbing his bag of raw fish and flipping out of the room.

“How does he do that? He’s like 90.” Robbie asked, sitting down and trying to calm him beating heart that was going 500 miles an hour from the situation that just took place.

“He’s actually 85. And he’s a very enthusiastic man. He actually raised Íþró and I from a young age due to our parents dying. Íþró was 15 at the time while I was only 2 when it happened, Afi was with us, babysitting. And so after that we went to live with Afi, Íþró didn’t stay for long as he went off to Police Academy so I was raised as an only child for a few years.” Alex explained, looking down in deep thought, he knows that his brother resented him a bit when they were younger and knows that he missed their parents much more than Alex ever could as he got to actually know them. Robbie saw this look and didn’t know what to say so he just cleared his throat and sat up. He would talk to Alex.about that later, this wasn’t the time or place for a deep talk like this. 

“So uhm. What would be the best times for Ella and Stephanie to do the exercising stuff?” Robbie asked, crossing his legs and Alex snapped out of it, nodding his head and grinning.

“Okay, so usually I recommend coming here every weekday afternoon until about 7pm or whenever you can pick them up and on Saturdays 8am to noon. But from what I’ve seen with you and your girls you would like to spend time with them as much as possible, yes?” Robbie nodded, smiling a bit, “And so you can choose which days would work best for you!” Alex handed him a tablet with a schedule on it and Robbie hummed in thought, looking over the choices to see which times would be best for him. 

For Saturday's he would have to say no as he knows Ella likes to sleep in on the weekends and he highly doubted that Stephanie would want to go to class alone, she was very attached to her older sister. During the weekdays any days would work but Friday’s were movie night where they had movie marathons until late at night. So he chose Monday through Thursday, picking up at 8 and handed the schedule back, Alex smiled widely as he looked at the choices.

“Interesting! Why are Fridays a no go?” He asked and Robbie explained which he nodded to, clicking away at the tablet until he found what he needed and handed it back to Robbie where he had to fill out more information about the girls including their social security numbers and even their own cellphone numbers, they never even used their phones but may as well. At the end he paid for a month's worth of classes, being over $200 for both of the girls and standing up, holding his hand out to shake Alex’s who happily obliged. 

At the end of the shake Robbie tried to pull his hand away but Alex’s grip tightened, preventing him from leaving.

“Hey, Robin. I was, uh, wondering if maybe. . . I really want to get to know you better and not like, in a date scenario like that’s weird. Wait, no it's not that weird as I want to get and know you better so maybe one day we could date but.” Alex let go of Robbie’s hand, his cheeks were a bright red as he refused to make eye contact with the lankier man and Robbie could feel his face was warm and most likely as red as the athletes. “What I want to know is, would you like to get some coffee? I don’t drink it myself, but you seem like a guy who would like coffee.” Alex finished, finally looking Robbie in the eye. 

Robbie could only smile and laugh a bit, Alex looked embarrassed and was about to open his mouth before Robbie stopped him. “First off, you can call me Robbie, everyone else does. Second off, I would really like to know you better too, you’re a great guy who would be a wonderful role model for Stephanie and Ella to have in their lives, I’m not exactly the best. Nor is Glanni.” Alex chuckled at that and Robbie continued, “and lastly, I would love to get coffee with you.” Alex looked ready to jump for joy at that and nodded.

“How does 1 sound? I have to take over one of my brothers spinning classes as he texted me a bit ago saying he left with Glanni.” Alex asked and Robbie nodded, it would give him time to go to the shop and check out what’s happening there, his new recruits in the shop might need help, they’re only teenagers but they really smart. “Wonderful! See you then!” Robbie grinned and waved to Alex who waved back, grin wide and eyes bright.

Robbie took a deep breath as he stepped out of Alex’s office and tried to keep in how ecstatic he was with how the events turned out and began to walk towards the front entrance, he looked over and saw Afi with Solla, he was helping her stretch before her tumbling class, from what he heard from Trixie her mother had a similar issue to Stephanie, having stiff joints. Afi saw Robbie leaving and waved happily, as did Solla.

“Bless, Afi!” Robbie shouted to him and the man just grinned even bigger.

“Bless, Robin!” Solla laughed at how happy the older man sounded and Afi turned back to her, pulling her suddenly making her squeal but laugh all the same.

Once he was out of the gym he groaned in annoyance. Of course Glanni would steal Alex’s brother in HIS car. He shook his head and started making his way towards his shop.

“Ríða þér, bróðir. (Fuck you, brother.)”


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the POV of Glanni and Íþró.
> 
> They really need to talk.

Once Robbie and Sportacus left the two eldest brothers in the front room of the gym, they went quiet. Glanni could only stare solemnly at the former police officer and Íþróttaálfurinn stared back with a look Glanni could not decipher, at least not right now, not with how his nerves were racking. He looked away once the muscular mans gaze became too intense and shook his head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Didn't think I would see you again." He said, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but at the shorter man, he looked where Robbie and Sport were off to, the urge to follow them or for them to come back and steal him away becoming more and more urgent.

"I was hoping I would see you again." Íþróttaálfurinn said, reaching a hand towards Glanni but ultimately deciding he shouldn't touch the man due to how he looked and put his arm back down. 

Neither of them knew what to say at this point, there were so many unanswered questions between the two of them that they couldn't decide where to start, Glanni finally found his voice, clearing his throat. 

"Did you. Did you ever think of me? After I was locked up?" Glanni asked, a soft whisper that Íþró could barely hear. He nodded and stepped closer to the criminal. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said plainly, staring at the taller males collarbone. Glanni gulped and finally looked down at him, unavoidable anger festering within him.

"Don't lie to me." He said, a growl following the words and Íþró sucked in a breath, freezing from moving closer. 

"I've never lied to you. Why would I start now?" He asked and Glanni took a step back, anger washing over his features as he glared at the mustard colored clad man.

"Like HELL you haven't." He yelled, making a few people turn their heads and look towards them, Glanni glared at all of them and they turned away, going back to bench pressing or what have you. "You told me. You fucking told me you loved me. Then you just, you let them take me. And I never saw you again." Glanni hissed, ignoring how his voice almost broke at the end, and stepping towards Íþró until he was up in his personal space and Íþró could do nothing but sigh. Everything Glanni said was true.

The months that they chased and hopped around each other were full of events that the tabloids would have gone crazy with. 'Best Police Officer on Force having a Dalliance with Number 1 Criminal, Glanni Glæpur?' 'Have We Been Betrayed? Officer Íþróttaálfurinn in Cahoots with Glæpur?'. They were so close to being caught, and a small part of Íþró wished that they would have been caught, just so everyone would stop glorifying him if even for a moment. But another part knew he wouldn't be put to blame, they would all turn on Glanni as that's what they know, they wouldn't have believed that their beloved hero would consciously have a relationship with a criminal.

The nights spent together in a hotel room or sometimes at one of their places, this happened rarely, would never be spoken of if they met on the street, which they avoided like the plague. Íþróttaálfurinn knew that Glanni had a family and wanted nothing more than to be a part of that family.

But their entire relationship wasn't always as romantic as it was towards the end. They started off despising one another, both for different reasons other than 'You're a villain.' and 'You must be the Hero.' 

They couldn't stand to be around each other which he didn't have to, nor would Glanni let them be, god forbid he got caught when he just STARTED his ruse. He had managed to conjure up a gang from seemingly nowhere, a bunch of three lowlifes that lived in the sewers down below the town. He gussied them up and managed to make them into stealing, thieving, manipulated fools who did whatever he told them to do, even if it was in a roundabout way that angered Glanni in more ways than one. He was younger than them but they still looked to him for guidance, being only 20 and running a crime ring that was able to steal from the bank overnight without setting off any alarms was skill. 

That's when Officer Íþróttaálfurinn first heard of him, he didn't have a name or face but he knew this guy needed to be taken down a few notches. Less than thankfully, for him, one of the goons had left a fingerprint. Except there was no record of him in their database yet. So he could do nothing but wait until they struck again. And Again. The gang was too fast for them, nor did they make the mistake of leaving any more evidence.

Then a tattle-tale mentioned something about "Mista Glæpur sure is gettin' Rikki Riki don't ya think?" while the other girl could only giggle.

"O'course he is Riki, 'member? He wants e'ryone to call him that for now on. Rikki Riki." The girl sighed and waved herself, "Ah would do anythang to get in his tight leatha jeans." They giggled up until Íþróttaálfurinn walked up and began to question them. They told him straight up who he was and what he wanted, they knew who Íþróttaálfurinn was and saw no point in angering the man. In their words,, "He wantsta world ta bow ta him n only him Mista Íþró. No doubt 'bout it, he wants the best for his family, you can't blame a man for that."

He could only work off of what they said, managing to sweet talk them into helping catch this 'Rikki Riki' also known as 'Mister Glæpur.' They agreed easily enough, even taking out their cellphones and giggling to one another as they called the criminal. While they did that Íþróttaálfurinn called the base and told them to look up the Glæpur's to see if they find anything, Obtuse asked if he would need backup and Íþró assured him he would be just fine on his own. Obtuse was new to the force at the ripe young age of 21 he was an excitable man who only wanted to help even if at times he came off as a bit lazy.

"Rikki will be here soon, darlin'" Íþró heard, turning back to the girls who stood up and began to dust themselves off. He could obviously tell these two were prostitutes and he wouldn't be surprised if Glæpur was their pimp, so he asked. "Ah no, ah wish he were." 

"He would treat us better than the man we have now. But a girl can wish ya know? Ya ain't gonna turn us in are ya?" He shook his head and the girls smiled, "Let's hope not. He'd get awful bent outta shape if you did that." He chose to ignore that comment, making a mental check to check that out after this and waited with them until a sleek black car pulled up, he stepped back into the shadows and watched the exchange between 'Rikki' and the girls for a moment, seeing how relaxed the man could get before he confronted him.

What he saw was honestly not what he expected, there in front of him was a Teenager of all things flirting carelessly with the girls with a fluffy pink coat draped over his shoulders, open to show a black leather suit underneath. He wore a pink hat that he drowned it, it was much too big for him, and heeled boots that clacked on the pavement as he moved around the girls, making funny faces that were surprisingly fitting and even attractive. Íþróttaálfurinn gulped as he felt an uneasiness between his legs and shook his head, stepping out.

"Mr. Glæpur?" The man froze and looked over at him, sneering.

"Rikki Riki. Not Glæpur." He growled, standing up straighter and the girls stepped back, blinking and deciding it would be best to leave the two. So they walked off, giggling along the way as the two men had a stare down. When the teenager was looking at him he appeared to age as anger flooded his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you here, Officer?" Glanni hissed, baring his teeth and Íþró was drawn to his lips, but snapped his eyes back up.

"To catch you. If you'll allow me."

"Like hell I would. I'm not going." Glanni said straight up and turned away, almost to his car and hand hovering above the handle but he stopped and slowly turned his head, raising an eyebrow and looked Íþró up and down, he could tell the officer was attracted to him, he could even see his bulge from his jeans, Glanni could only hold in a chuckle and try n hide his grin as he turned back towards the officer, walking briskly up into the older mans space and leaned down, face close to one of his oddly pointed ears, he decided to not mention them, "You are a very handsome specimen you know that?" He placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down the officers front until he made it to his jeans and stroked softly where his cock was, appreciating the size for a moment before grabbing it through his pants tightly, making Íþró gasp, jerk into it, then push him away all to quickly. Glanni stumbled a bit from the shock of it then began to laugh at the look on Íþró's face and made his way back to his car and jumping in before the other could register what had just happened and was already driving off, holding a hand out the window with his middle finger standing proudly. Íþróttaálfurinn cursed loudly and slammed his hands against his face, shaking his head and not believing that he was just distracted by the man's closeness, feeling his pants tighten more and groaned, going back to his own vehicle and trying to keep his breathing even.

This, of course, happened a few more times, differently of course with different situations and the way Glanni got away got more and more mischievous. He knew he could play with the police officer if he was able to get him to talk, or even get him to shut up, it all depended on the day. As time went on he could read the man like a book.

After about 3 months of Íþró chasing Glanni, the criminal was able to catch the officer in a kiss, which deepened instantly as Íþró had been waiting for a kiss for weeks already. It wasn't nearly as rough and violent as Glanni had expected it to be and he could hardly stop himself from wanting more of the man, he had never felt anything like this before from anyone. He would then begin to catch him whenever possible for the same feeling, he began to get addicted to it and the man, who he was surprised to find liked to talk and cuddle afterwards. They learned so much about each other the next following months, even so far as thinking they were in love with one another, they never voiced it until the end.

None of this stopped Glanni from being who he was, he still lied, stole, and sometimes even brutalized his gang and others to get what he wanted, never Íþró. This was the whole downside to their relationship, he HAD to be caught, it's how it worked, Cop catches Gang Leader, gets famous, and raises a family. It would never go the way Glanni wanted, the wrong way. So the night they told one another they were in love with the other, Íþróttaálfurinn made a plan up in his mind that he needed to turn in Glanni, even if it killed Íþró inside to do so. He couldn't go on like this, he couldn't change Glanni and he knew this, no matter how hard he tried.

So the next time they met up, this time in public, Glanni was happy to see his unofficial-official boyfriend and instantly began to tell him all about his day when he was then surrounded by cops, telling him to get down. Another officer asked Íþróttaálfurinn why Glanni seemed so friendly with him afterwards and he could only shrug and say that's how he is, he had to be nice to a possible employee who 'got his number from some prostitutes'. They believed him well enough and he couldn't watch as the man he loved was dragged off to jail, leaving him in heartbreak and guilt so shattering he wanted to die. But he had to stay strong. He went through with his own promise to find the pimp who 'owned' the two girls who helped him find Glanni and happiness for a short while. He arrested him and let the girls free.

And here they are now, staring at one another with tears in their eyes. Glanni shook his head as a sob escaped him. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Please, Glanni. You know I had to do it." Íþró said, placing a hand on the mans arm.

"It's been 14 years. You don't think I know that? I know you had to catch me eventually. But a small, naive part of me wished that maybe you wouldn't. Maybe you would quit your job for me and maybe even join me, even when you showed nothing but disgust for what I do and have said time and time again you couldn't do it. I was young and stupid and-"

"Trying your best. I know, you were trying to take care of your family." Íþróttaálfurinn said, stroking Glanni's arm and the taller of the two leaned into it. "We took care of the younger three for you. We found them and-"

"They already told me what you did for them. And that right after you did, you quit, once they were safe and away from those so called parents." Glanni said, remembering everything the three youngest Glæpur's had told him when they came to visit him in prison, it was the only thing that kept him from not completely wanting to kill Íþróttaálfurinn. Maim him, yes. But not kill. "But. . . .you never came to visit me."

"I couldn't. Not after what I did to you. And I know you, you wouldn't have listened to me." Glanni nodded, understanding his point of view, at the time he wouldn't have listened to Íþró even if he wanted to, he would have been too furious and maybe even tried to kill him from how angry he was.

"Tell your brother you're leaving, you're coming with me. Come'on." Glanni said, grabbing him and Íþró looked confused, tilting his head in a manner that reminded Glanni of a pup. "We need to find a place to talk that isn't full of a bunch of gossip filled busybodies." He explained, casting a glance towards a blue haired woman and Íþróttaálfurinn nodded, finding a bit of humor in that as he saw who Glanni was looking at, taking out his phone and texting Alex that he would have to take over for him in his next spinning class. He followed the taller man out the door and raised a brow at the car they were taking but shrugged. The two jumped into the car and sped off. 

To where? 

Íþró really wasn't sure. 

But he really didn't care, the man he has been in love with for 15 years is now with him, and even though he knows they have to talk about everything that has happened, he can't find himself to be scared in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I hate this chapter but I had to post something and I also wanted to practice writing Íþró. So yee.   
> These two aren't gonna have many of their own chapters. This was more of a filler. 
> 
> I don't even know if I want to continue this though, so it may just end here. . .


	4. People are Strange. When you're a stranger. Faces look ugly- oh look another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets exercise. He hates it.
> 
> Alex is a mess. 
> 
> Nothing is heard from Íþró or Glanni.
> 
> Pixel is scared.
> 
> Afi is hiding something.
> 
> Big things are a happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late chapter that is also short.
> 
> I feel bad about it being short.
> 
> Boo. :(

Robbie rubbed a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat that now resided there once he made it to his Mechanic shop, smiling at the familiar dark blue building, every window and garage door was opened to let in the slightly cool wind that helped Robbie from dying from the crisp sunny morning. Robbie regrets his life choice of wearing long sleeves that morning, already rolling the sleeves of his button up to his elbows, he grumbled the whole time and ignored the offer of a ride from Milford, who works at the bakery not far from Alex's gym, when he came in for a coffee. An iced coffee of course, he wasn't that stupid. By the time he showed up to his business the ice was already melted and Robbie gulped the watery mixture with a cringe and threw the cup into a trash bin on the side of the road.

As he walked in he was greeted cheerily from an unknown source and looked around warily until he looked down and saw his protege rolling out from underneath a Mercury SUV, a grin plastered on his browned face along with some grease smudges and his eyes were sparkling, he obviously had some good news for the older man, he never got this way unless it was that.

"You won't BELIEVE what I did today! And it's only 10!" Pixel exclaimed, standing up and brushing himself off. Robbie looked down at the teenager, his real name was really Jón, but he much preferred going by Pixel. Robbie was good friends with his parents, Goggi and Hekla Mega, when he first moved to Lazytown with his girls after their mother left, they were the first ones to show some kindness, Hekla even watched the girls during the day when Robbie had to go to work, over that time Pixel became like a brother to the girls, helping his mother take care of them and playing with them as much as he could, he even attempted to teach them how to play video games. 

But after Pixel's mother died 5 years ago, his father fell into a deep depression that he still hasn't really come out of, even with the help of his -very- newly formed romance with Maggi Mjói, but he has stayed strong for his son and tries his best, taking it day by day. Pixel still watched over Robbie's girls whenever he could which Robbie appreciated but felt bad for asking so much from them. So Robbie then had Glanni be the main care holder of the girls.

When Robbie came to the Mega household and offered to give Pixel a job 2 years after the incident and Pixel was then 15, Goggi was thrilled and looked happy for the first time in a long time, even going as far as giving Robbie a hug that he awkwardly gave back to the green haired man who was in long need of a shower. 

Once Pixel became his apprentice Goggi was less stressed and even started to eat and bathe regularly, since then he had been getting closer and closer to Maggi who accepted him with open arms and did nothing but smile when he was around Goggi. Robbie could tell from a mile away they had a thing for each other, but it wasn't until a few months ago that they finally told everyone about their relationship. 

Pixel was a bit uncomfortable from it as his father went from a beautiful black woman to a very strong white man of all things in a matter of 3 years but he accepted it eventually with the help of Robbie counseling him and telling him to not think of them as that. As for Maggi's son, Jives, he didn't much care, happy to start calling Pixel his brother if he was 'Chill' with that and just continued tending to the Mjói garden behind their shop. The two boys bonded over the fact their fathers were now together and found out they had a lot in common, now they call one another brother like they had been raised together their whole lives. It was all very heartwarming to Robbie, seeing a family form after heartache.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Robbie asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at the boy who just laughed.

"You of all people should know I graduated early 2 years ago. But seriously, listen." Pixel now turned a bit serious, lightly grasping Robbie by his bicep as he led him towards the back where all of Robbie's extracurricular machines lay, they passed Stingy who was lounging on one of the couches in the break room and nodded at Robbie who was about to question the other teenager before he remembered he also graduated last year and spent a majority of his time around Pixel. 

"Do you remember that one invention you made like, 10 years ago and you told me all about and that you never would finish it because you would never find any use to it nor could you find the missing piece you needed for it?" Pixel asked Robbie and the taller man just nodded, remembering telling the boy about that 2 years go during one of his many days without sleep and going on a huge rant. He began to wonder where this was going as he watched the teen go over to a large lump covered in a sheet and place his hands over it, "Well! I think I figured it out! It was just missing a few pieces here and there and so!" He tore the sheet off and Robbie froze, staring wide eyed at the machine in front of him, one he thought of while half asleep and barely remembered but now it sat there, finished and ready to do what he wanted. 

Robbie stepped up the piano that was attached to it and began to play a tune, staring at one of the purple tinted tubes in awe as the suit got sucked down, he jumped out of the way as the outfit came out on a table from under the piano and Robbie looked at Pixel who nodded him along, grinning. Robbie scoffed and spun around quickly, once he was finished he looked down and saw the outfit was on him and the one he was wearing was now in the tube, having replaced the suit. Robbie gasped and almost jumped for joy but settled for pulling Pixel into a hug.

"I. . .I can't believe you managed it! You even got the spinning sequence to work! I didn't think that was even possible!" Robbie said, looking at Pixel for answers but all the teen did was shrug and grin at Robbie. 

Pixel didn't even make that part, in his blueprints he left that out as he checked and it wasn't possible. How the spinning worked for Robbie he had no idea but decided to just smile and try not to freak out. He watched as Robbie jumped around the space, happy as all get out. Stingy came over to Pixel and hummed, getting the taller boys attention.

"I don't remember you building a spinning sequence for this." He said, looping a arm around the others and Pixel felt him shudder a bit.

"I didn't." The shudder went still and Stingy looked up at him.

"Then how-"

"I have no idea."

\--

Alex said farewell to all the women leaving the room, ignoring their flirtatious looks and questions on private lessons, one woman was particularly insistent so Alex had to be nice and tell her to call later and he would figure out something. He'd probably drop her onto Íþró, he deserved it for leaving Alex to do his class.

Once they had all filed out he checked his watch and saw it was only 11. He huffed and played with his mustache, not really sure what to do for the next 2 hours as he waited for his and Robbie's "date". Was it a date, he said it wasn't earlier though? Alex furrowed his brows as he thought it through, it sounded kind of like a predate? Something to get to know one another before they actually started to see one another. If Alex was attracted to Robbie, which he was. But was Robbie attracted to him? 

Oh god. Alex sped walked to his office and ignored Afi who was waving to him. Afi huffed and looked at Halla who shrugged and pulled her hair back into her signature pigtails. 

"Hvað heldurðu að það væri um? (What do you think that was about?)" Afi asked the girl who was closer to his sons age so maybe she would know. Halla stared after him and hummed in thought.

"Það gæti verið um hár, dökk og myndarlegur frá fyrra, Afi. (It could be about tall, dark, and handsome from earlier, Afi.)" Halla said, nudging the older man who barked out a laugh and slapped the girls shoulder. She winced but said nothing, biting her lip from not yelling out in pain. 

"Það gæti verið. Helvíti, ef ég var 30 ára yngri og ekki gift. (It could be. Hell, if I was 30 years younger and not married.)" Afi said, looking up and away as he thought about how the younger Glæpur's ass looked in his pants and Halla made a face, sticking her tongue out at the man.

"Þarftu ekki þessa mynd, takk. (Did not need that image, thanks.)" Halla said, "That is so weird." She mumbled in English and Afi could only laugh harder and take a fish out of his bag, taking a bite out of it and Halla's face of disgust went even more sour, staring between the fish and Afi. She should be use to this by now but she really isn't.

Alex sat down heavily in his chair and laid his head on his arms, groaning.

"What if he doesn't even like me? Then this was all for nothing!" He said to himself, sitting up and spinning his chair. "He could be straight! Which, by him having two daughters, he has to be attracted to women, he could be bisexual. But the way someone dresses does not always determine their sexuality, stupid. Stupid Alex!" He hit himself in the forehead. As he ranted more and more to himself he didn't hear the gentle knocks at his door or a pink headed girl sticking her head in. She stared at Alex for a moment, listening to his rant. "He probably thinks I'm straight too and thinks this is just a friendly get together and not a date, which I did say it wasn't. How do I even bring it up that it IS a date? Or should I just not mention it and see how it's taken? I already said it wasn't a date earlier when I asked him and it got really awkward so maybe I shouldn't say that I really want it to be a date? It's coffee for god sake. I don't even drink coffee! I guess I could get tea. Yea, a tea would work. But back to the main issue!"

"Alex? Sweetie, what are you doing?" Solla asked, stepping into the room and tilting her head at the athletic man who jumped up, face reddening from being heard. "If you already told him it wasn't a date don't make it a date. Just get to know him better and see where it goes from there." She said, laying a hand on his bicep and giving him a small, amused grin. Alex took a deep breath and rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the warmth that was now residing on his cheeks.

"You're right, Solla. You're always right." Alex said, not meaning it in a mean way but it came out a bit gruff. Solla raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. When he looked at her and saw the irritation on her face he paled, successfully getting rid of the red in his face as he began to insist he meant it in a nice way not a bad way and Solla forgave him in her mind but decided to watch him freak out a bit apologizing to her. Finally she made him stop and hugged him.

"Of course I'm always right you doof. Without me what would you do?" She asked, a playful smile on her face and Alex could only shrug, honestly not even sure of the answer himself.

"Guess I'd be dead. Or in a loveless marriage by now." Alex joked and Solla could only laugh and let go of him. 

"In all seriousness. How about you make that coffee date into a picnic? You could pack some coffee, whatever it is you drink-"

"Glacier water."

"Yea okay no one believes that, Alex. You, your brother, and grandfather need to stop joking about that. The kids here actually believe it. Then pack some foods you think he would enjoy!" Solla said, sitting on Alex's desk. "I've been to his house before for a tailoring job and from what I had seen he really enjoys the junk food. So pack some of that and some healthy foods, you could try and get him at least a BIT healthy ya know?" She finished, taking her pink water bottle out and taking a swig. "Now I have a class to teach in 20 minutes and Halla said she wants to make out in the closet down the hall so, bye!"

"Come'on! You guys are 30 and act like you're still teenagers!" Alex yelled and heard a laugh from the hall. He rolled his eyes and thought over Solla's idea, deciding it couldn't hurt! Plus he knew a great place that the two of them could go for the picnic. He nodded to himself and grinned, running out of his office and up to his grandfather who was on his cellphone talking in their native language to who on the other end sounds like their grandmother.

"Já, þeir eru að borða heilbrigt. Þeir eru í þrjátíu konum sínum, ég get ekki stjórnað öllu sem þeir gera! Ó, hér kemur yngsti. Augnablik. (Yes, they are eating healthy. They're in their thirties woman I can't control everything they do! Oh, here comes the youngest. One moment.)" Afi opened his arms to Alex who gave him a quick hug. "Hvað ertu að gera, sonur? (What are you doing, son?)" 

"Ég þarf að fara til að fá eitthvað gert, ertu í lagi með að hafa stjórn á ræktinni í nokkrar klukkustundir? (I need to leave to get something done, are you fine with taking control of the gym for a few hours?)" Alex asked and Afi nodded in confirmation, waving him off, "Já! Þakka þér Afi! Segðu Amma við sakna hennar og get ekki beðið eftir að sjá hana frá ferð sinni! (Yes! Thank you Grandfather! Tell Grandmother we miss her and can't wait to see her from her trip!)" Alex flipped away from Afi and left to go get everything set up. 

"Hvenær ætlarðu að segja þeim sannleikann? (When are you going to tell them the truth?)" Afi heard Amma ask on the other end of the phone Afi sighed, bringing the phone back up to his ear and shaking his head, rubbing any tears that managed to come up away.

"Sienna, Ástin mín. (Later, my love.)"

The glee Alex was feeling from this new idea was surprising, even to him, he never really thought of picnics as a date either, only ever doing them with the family on the weekends, but thinking of bringing Robbie to one sounds amazing, way better than just him, Afi, Amma, and Íþró. He really couldn't wait to know more about Robbie, and maybe hear how his new pets are doing in their new home or how excited the girls are to be joining gymnastics. Alex jogged his way to the store, deciding her needed to get some ingredients, a home made meal sounded better than any store bought meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter is a mess.
> 
> I enjoy Gen 1 Íþró and his eating of the raw fish.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a long dragged on chapter of how to cook. Or just the date between our favorite dorks then some kids and animal time.  
> Who knows  
> I don't.  
> See ya next time.
> 
> Also I really enjoy comments and kudos so leave those please <3
> 
> And if you wanna, you can follow me on Tumblr! I reblog and post a lot of Lazytown and relatable stuff. My username is the same on there as here.


End file.
